you_a_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
Fuyuki Yumi
'''is a 15 year old girl. She used to be play a lot of soccer, did karate and kendo with her brother, and she loves to read books about animals. She had to live alone because her family are in America for their jobs, but they love each other a lot. She lives on using the money earned from her part-time jobs. Yumi's alter ego is , and she represent freedom. Her powers are ice-water related and her theme color is blue. History Before series Yumi lived in Japan for the first 2 years of her life which she then moved to America with her family for their job. She lived there for 3 years and came back to Japan with her brother, Kazuki. Kazuki lived with his sister for 2 years and he had to go back to America with his parents for cooking lessons. Yumi is always alone, until she met her best friend, Inoue Sora in grade 1. They know and care about each other a lot, but Sora's parents found a new job in Green Garden and needed to move there for a very long time. When Sora left, Yumi was left alone again. One day she met Korun, a wolf-like mascot (which she thought was a dog plushie). She freaks out when he first spoke and didn't know how to talk to him properly. Korun explained that he is from Joy Kingdom with his friends and how it is now called the Sadness Kingdom by the Dark Party. Becoming Cure Snowy Yumi found the story Korun telling her untranslatable and left him but her followed her home. With no choice, Yumi treats him dinner because she love animals too much to really leave him alone. The next day, Korun followed Yumi to school and hid himself in her bag. He sees that Yumi did not talk to anyone during lessons, or breaks. Yumi told Korun about her pass, making him understand why she couldn't make any friends. When Korun sensed darkness coming from the school yard, he went over with Yumi following him. He sees Zero, a Dark Party's member and stared at him, and told Yumi to run away but she couldn't leave him alone. Zero summoned a Kanashii and started ordering it to cause trouble for the school. The students evacuated except for Yumi who stayed with Korun. The Kanashii attacked Yumi but Korun protected her, hurting himself as the result. Yumi wanted to protect him, her feelings reached Korun. He gave her the transformation card - Cuer Snowy Card and turned himself into the PrePhone so that she can transform. After she transformed into Cure Snowy, she was surprised. The Kanashii came at her, but with her karate skills taught by Kazuki, she easily deflected its attacks. Korun guides Snowy of how to use her powers, knowing what her powers are, Snowy created an ice-sword and battled the Kanashii. As Zero is about to tell the Kanashii to attack, Korun told Snowy to gather her powers into the PrePhone. Doing what he said, Snowy received an attack card- the Blizzard Burst Card and used it to purify the Kanashii. Meeting Sora again Sora's family moved back to Happy Town from Green Garden for her parents' job. She attend the same school Yumi does and brought back one of Korun's friend, Pengurun, a penguin-like mascot. Sora is still confused about the Sadness Party Pengurun mentioned, Yumi and Korun tried to help him explained and she finally gets the gist of the story. Pengurun tried to give Sora her transformation card but she could not transform. Korun told him that she need to have the passion to protect someone or something in order for her to become a Pretty Cure. Yumi left the mascots and went off with Sora. The two girls talked about the pass and Sora asked Yumi how did she Pretty Cure, she told Sora that at that time, she wanted to protect Korun from getting hurt and became a Pretty Cure. Sora would like to help Yumi with Pretty Cure and it is obvivous to her that she wanted to protect her and her family from the Dark Party. Yumi said to keep that feeling when they begin their attacks, that way Sora can also become a Pretty Cure. Appearance Yumi has medium-long navy blue hair and has black eyes. In winter, she wears a blue open jacket with grey collar over a white long sleeved shirt and dark blue pants. In summer she wears a short sleeved cyan shirt under a white sleeveless waistcoat and blue pants. She also wears dark blue socks with red shoes with black laces and outsole. In school, she wears the standard uniform for girls. As Cure Snowy, her hair becomes longer, it turns brighter blue and is tied with a white ribbon with a white snow-shaped brooch attached to the middle. She wears a cyan vest with short sleeves, her skirt has a white frilly trim and she wears blue pants. Her arm warmers are white and very long, going pass her elbows, her boots are blue and knee-length with white leggings. On the left of her hip hangs her Cure Cards and on the right hangs her PrePhone. Personality Yumi is a timid girl who love to read books about animals. She would not talk to anyone unless they came up to her. She is very straightforward and would tell anyone the truth even though it is hurtful to them because she doesn't understand how they would feel because she could not make friends. Despite this, she accually care for other people, she would sacarafise herself to save others. The only person aside from her parents that she would talk to is her best friend, Inoue Sora. After she met Korun, she had been more open and talk to others. Because of spending most of her childhood with her brother, she actually acts more like a boy than a girl, she even got the habit of talking like a boy. She is the type who would use her actions instead of words when she found the person is too stubborn to listen to others. Relationships 'Family: '''Her father Gou is working in America as a cook in a five-star restaurant, her mother, Ran is also in America to help Gou to prepare food every day. Her elder brother, Kazuki is learning from his parents about cooking with them. They all care about the youngest member of the family and would send her mails every day to let Yumi know how they are doing with their jobs. 'Korun: Her mascot partner. At first Yumi seemed that she couldn't be friends with him, but Korun helped Yumi, giving her courage to talk to other people. She then started to trust him and eventually became good friends with him. Inoue Sora: Her best friend. They attended the same primary school until Sora's family needed to move to Green Garden for her parents' work. They still keep in touch with each other when they have free time. Aside from her parents, Yumi would never try to talk to them unless they came to her. Sora cares for Yumi so much that her feelings of wanting to help Yumi made her become a Pretty Cure. Since they were little, Sora even called Yumi "Yu-chan". Even though she don't listen to what Yumi is trying to say, she will still be patince and try to talk to her. Yumi is very protective of her from Minus. Haruyama Hotaru: 'The leader of Pretty Cure Miracle Seasons team who Yumi becomes friends with during Pretty Cure All Stars Sapphire when they have to try and get everyone to realize it wasn't them who poisoned the other Pretty Cure but the three royal knights. 'Mirai Sakura: 'The leader of Rainbow Pretty Cure team who Yumi becomes friends with during Pretty Cure All Stars Sapphire when they have to try and get everyone to realize it wasn't them who poisoned the other Pretty Cure but the three royal knights. Pretty Cure Cure Snowy '"The snowflake of freedom! Cure Snowy!" 自由のスノーフレーク! キュアスノーウィー! Jiyū no sunōfurēku! Kyua Sunōu~ī! is Yumi's alter ego. She represents freedom. Transformation Korun turns himself into the PrePhone and Yumi insert her Cure Snowy Card and shouts "Pretty Cure Morphing Time!". The card glows, Yumi is floating, her clothes appear, then her skirt. Snow falls on to her arms and legs, forming her arm warmers, boots and leggings. Her hair becomes longer, and turns cyan and is tied with a white ribbon with a snow-shaped brooch attached to the middle. Finally she poses and recites her introduction speech. Attacks * Blizzard Burst - Her first finisher, Cure Snowy transfer her powers into the Blizzard Burst Card and sends an extremely cold attack to the enemy, purifying it. * Frost Crash - Her second finisher, Cure Snowy transfer her powers into the Frost Crash Card and sends a freezing attack to the enemy, purifying it. Items * Cure Snowy Card - It is a card Yumi received from Korun when he gave her courage to stand up against Zero's Kanashii. * Blizzard Burst Card - It is the card that Cure Snowy uses to perform her first finisher. * Ice Sword Card - The card Yumi obtained from one of Joy Kingdom's legendary weapons. * Frost Crash Card - It is the card that Cure Snowy uses to perform her second finisher. Etymology ' : ' means "Winter", which is a reference to her powers which are related to ice/ snow as Cure Snowy. means "Tree". ' : ' can be written in kanji , meaning "Yes" and which means "Beauty". Trivia * Yumi is the first lead Cure to have blue as her main theme color instead of pink or black. * She is the first Cure to live all by herself. * Like Cure Beauty and Cure Diamond, Cure Snowy can also control the power of ice. Gallery Yumi's winter clothes.png|Yumi's winter clothes Yumi's summer clothes.png|Yumi's summer clothes Yumi's winter school uniform.png|Yumi's winter school uniform Yumi's summer school uniform.png|Yumi's summer school uniform Category:Cures Category:TamaCures Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Cures Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Blue Cures